totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ezekiel (EternalSonic1997)
Ezekiel 'is one of twenty-two contestants in EternalSonic1997's Total Drama Island, and was the third to last to arrive on the island. He was placed on the Killer Bass team, and only lasted two episodes as he ended up being the first voted off from the season. Total Drama Island 'Not So Happy Campers - Part 1 Ezekiel arrives as the third to last camper on the Island, and upon his arrival, Chris tells him not to say anything to get himself kicked off, to which Ezekiel promises not to do before going to stand with the other campers on the dock. He does not speak much for the rest of the episode, and is placed on the Killer Bass team along with Owen, Geoff, Harold, Duncan, Katie, Sadie, Eva, Bridgette, Izzy, and Tyler. He is also present in the mess hall for the lunch that day, and is later present on the cliff for the very first challenge that would be in the very next episode. 'Not So Happy Campers - Part 2' Ezekiel gets more vocal in this episode, and being on the Bass team he ends up jumping for his team. He ends up hitting a rock and failing, though at least jumped from the cliff. Once everyone finished jumping, he helps with pushing around the crates. He asks Eva if she really is a girl, which clearly gets her offended. Luckily for Ezekiel's sake, Geoff makes sure Eva does not get to harm him and Ezekiel continued to pull his crate/Sometime later, nearing the end of the Bass' crate pulling, Ezekiel has a similar conversation with Bridgette. He asks her if she needs help carring her crate, to which she is confused by and of course turns down. When Questioned why he asked her for his help, he says his dad told him to be nice to the girls on the Island, and to help them if they need it. Bridgette buys into this and no further questions are asked.During the later part of the challenge, it can be assumed Ezekiel helped with the building of the Hot-tub, though he was not shown to be Vocal during this part, but did groan with his team when they lost the challenge.Following the Challenge, Ezekiel listened in on the talk of who to Eliminate. In the end, he claimed that he is surprised they lost, since the Gophers have more Girls than Guys. This offends the women on his team (and likely the Gophers too), and they (especially Izzy, Eva, and Bridgette) confront him about it. Eva even lifting him by his neck. Geoff once more intervenes and prevents Ezekiel from losing his life, saying that they should be hapy he didn't claim Guys were better than Girls. Before the cut to the Campfire ceremony, Ezekiel however claims that they are.At the Campfire ceremony, Ezekiel ends up being one of the bottom two alongside Justin (who swapped teams with Duncan earlier), and after a long pause Justin is given the final marshmallow, sending Ezekiel calmly walking down the Dock of Shame, onto the Boat of Losers, and to where-ever it is the losers go. Trivia *Ezekiel was eliminated first in both the story and in Canon. *Ezekiel's sexism was shown more than just in one scene in the Fanon story to make it seem more clear how Sexist he is, and to kind of make the scene not straight out of no-where. *He is the camper with the least amount of participation in the TDI Season, only lasting the first two episodes. *He was kept as the first one off due to lack of story ideas for him, and due to it fitting in best with the story plans for it. He was always planned to be the first one off.